


Your Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries so I think I'll just let my work do the talking for now.





	Your Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is actually my first work ever! I'm excited to finally be a productive member of the fandom! Let me know what y'all think in the comments - though please keep it constructive. I found this really awesome writing prompt on Pinterest and decided to run with! I hope y'all like it. *Awkward wave* Enjoy the show... * tries to fade into the background like a boss* *trips and falls*

It was a rainy night in Paris, and Marinette was out on patrol. It wasn't technically her night for patrol, but she and Chat Noir had an unspoken agreement that she would take patrols in the unfortunate event that the rain was this intense. Marinette couldn't wait to finish her patrol and get back home, but something felt off. It was like the whole of Paris was holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen.

She hears him before she sees him; the soft thump of his boots hitting the ground behind her is a sound that she has memorized over the past few years. Marinette smiles and shakes her head. _Silly kitty_ , she thinks. _What are you doing here?_ They'd each inherited some traits from the animals their miraculous' were based on, and a hatred for water seemed to be something that Chat especially struggled with. She tilts her head and turns back to him with a smile on her face, intent on make a joke about cats in the rain. The Ladybug side of her immediately takes over when she sees the look on Chat's face as he walks towards her.

He... well if hadn't been wearing his suit; Marinette wouldn't have been able to recognize him. He had a predatory look on his face and the playful stance that he usually had was nowhere to be seen. If she hadn't known Chat as well as she did she would have automatically assumed the worst.

"I'll kill you."  His low growls fill the air. This is the worst, the outcome that Ladybug hadn't wanted to see. Her closest friend, her partner, turned against him.

"Um..." I don't know how to react. Ladybug has trusted Chat Noir with her life for almost three years now, and she's never had a reason to be afraid of him before. She pushes her fear down and tries to figure out how this could have happened. Chat Noir is usually such a positive person. "Well. How 'bout ... no?"

His low chuckle slowly reaches her ears and the fear that she'd barely managed to hold back comes flooding forward again. "Well, well, well. Ladybug I must admit, I've never seen you this scared before - and all because of little old me?"

"Chat..." Ladybug whispers, her voice wavering. "It doesn't have to be like this, Chat Noir. I don't want to hurt you." She backs away from him - her shaking hand outstretched in front of her. Ladybug knows that there is no way that she'll be able to hurt him. She cares about him too much, but she can see in his eyes that he that he wants to hurt her. Ladybug takes several steps backwards and is suddenly reminded just where they are. Her back hits the railing on the edge of the platform and her other hand flies to her hip, reaching for the yo-yo that sits there. There's only so far she can back up when she's standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower - and Chat Noir isn't backing down.

"I'm not Chat Noir," he purrs. "Not anymore."

"Please..." Ladybug whispers.  I am terrified now and it doesn't seem like there's any way out of this situation for me.  "Don't do this."

"But I made a promise Bugaboo. Hawkmoth wants our miraculous' and I can't just deliver half the set." He stalks towards her, that once comforting outline becoming predatory.

"Chat! Stop this! Please..." She had never thought that this would be a situation that she would have to deal with. She'd always thought that miraculous wielders couldn't get akumatized, so the idea that Chat Noir could have something happen to him to make him so upset.... Well it scared her.

Suddenly he's stand flush against her, hands on her hips with her back pressed against the railing. Ladybug looks into his eyes and tries to find any reminiscence of the Chat that she knows, but all she can see is thinly veiled hate.

"M'lady, don’t make me hurt you."

"I'm not making you do anything."

"Bugaboo, Don't make me ask again. Give me your miraculous." He seems truly angry now and Ladybug realizes with a start that he likely no longer has anything holding him back. He will probably do whatever it takes to appease Hawkmoth and there's nothing she can do to stop him besides try to deakumatize him. That poses a problem, because any random civilian on the street can tell you that Ladybug and Chat Noir are each other’s match in regards to strength and agility. 

Ladybug leans into him and whispers "I'm sorry", and then throws her full weight into stomping on his foot. She can feel a bone in his foot shatter under the pressure and jumps over the railing into a free-fall as she hears his scream of pain erupt behind her. She throws my yo-yo as far out as she can manage and ropes a chimney a few blocks away. She completes an arc and immediately throws her yo-yo to the next chimney. She actually manages to get a few arrondissements away before she finally hears him begin to tear Paris up looking for her.

_I'm going to need a plan._ She hides in the closest alleyway and detransforms behind a dumpster, cupping her hands together to catch her kwami - Tikki. The little bug gives Marinette an incredulous look and starts to lecture her.

"Marinette! You need to fix that akuma!"

"I know Tikki, but I-I can't hurt him. I just n-need a minute to process this." She's trying not to burst into tears, but is clearly struggling to come to terms with any scenario that could have caused this to happen. Her chaton was hurting and that broke her heart. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold it in; she may not love Chat the same way he loves her but he still holds a place in her heart. Marinette cares about him and the idea of him being in pain and her unable to help him is killing her. "Tikki, w-what am I gonna do?"

Suddenly, it's like the floodgates have lifted and Marinette is racked with tears, she stumbles back to the wall and slides down into a seated position. She doesn't know how long she sits there crying, but eventually she hears foot step walking towards her. She quickly realizes that she could not have chosen a more inopportune place to have an emotional meltdown - this one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in the entire city.

Marinette jumps to her feet and tries to stand to her full height. She looks up and sees a man in a black hoodie is blocking the only exit to the dead end alley.  She's trapped. The scene is so shockingly stereotypical that she can hardly believe that this is really happening to her until he opens his mouth to speak.

"Hello little girl," the man cackles. "I'll let you go if you just give me your purse." Marinette is terrified. It's like her day could not get any worse. Suddenly he's pulling a knife out of his jacket and she realizes how very, very wrong she was. Hoodie man advance towards her and she can see a sickening smile on his face. She backs into the wall and tries to seem less afraid than she truly is. 

"I won't give you my purse, but you can have my wallet." Marinette offers the first thing she can think of to try and escape this situation alive.

"See, now little miss... I think you might just have something of value in that purse... something I want."

"No, n-no ... it's not that... I just- I just made this purse myself. It has sentimental value," she trails off. She's rambling now, and she can tell, but she can't bring herself to stop. He gets closer to her and she can't help but notice the similarities between her current situation and the situation that she faced just moments ago as Ladybug. Only this time, Marinette can't parkour herself out of this situation.

"Please!" She's screaming now, trying anything to get someone to notice her. To help her. "Please! Don't do this!" He laughs and lunges at her. She screams as he thrusts the knife into her stomach. As Marinette fall to the ground, he tries to rip away her purse. He accidentally pulls it open and a few things fall out. She begin to panic as he walks away cackling, carrying her bag with him, but Tikki flies up to her cheek and tries to comfort her. Marinette tries to stand up, but almost immediately collapse back onto the ground again.

"Marinette! Oh Marinette," Tikki cries. "What are we gonna do?" The world is spinning, but she forces herself onto her knees anyway.

"I-I don't know Tikki," she whispers. The pain washes over Marinette in increasingly intense waves, but she forces herself onto her feet and stumbles back into the street. 

"Tikki..." she whispers. I'm scared. The world is spinning faster and faster and she feels faint. "Tikki... please... hide..." Marinette realizes with a start that she must look like a zombie right now - she's covered in blood and slowly limping down an empty street - and starts giggling. _Why is the street empty? Oh right - there's an akuma I still have to deal with._ Despite the fact that she knows that should worry her, she just can't bring herself to care.

"...-incess!" _Wait. Is someone trying to get my attention? But there's only one person I know who calls me that and he's... Oh no!_ Marinette stumbles away as fast as she can manage and tries to cross her arms over her stomach to try to hide the blood stain spreading on her shirt.

"Princess! What are you doing here? This isn't a safe neighborhood!" Chat is angry, she can tell that much, though why she can't say - the world is so fuzzy right now. _He's still akumatized so he doesn't have any real reason to care about me at all._ He grabs Marinette's arm and pulls her forward and try to shake some sense into her, but stops when he sees the blood dripping down her abdomen.

"Princess... what happened to you?" It takes everything Marinette has not to laugh. She could ask the same thing of him, and she thinks that it's pretty obvious what happened to her...

"I was stabbed."

"Well no shit Sherlock!" He growls, but Marinette can see what looks like concern in his eyes. "What I meant was how did this happen?" She opens her mouth to respond, but sways on her feet and he freaks out.

"Princess, we need to get you to a hospital!" Chat tries to scoops her up, but she swats his hands away.

"Silly kitty," Marinette giggles. "I can stand just fine." As if to prove her point she throws her arms out and twirls. And immediately collapsed.

"MARINETTE! Princess, come on! Wake up! Please... Marinette, Please..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this and hope that y'all enjoyed reading it! I'm thinking that this will probably just be a one shot, but if y'all want more just let me know in the comments. I really love Miraculous Ladybug, so you haven't seen the last of me! Again, though, I'm VERY new at this and I can't wait to hear what y'all have to say and hopefully improve!


End file.
